opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Burning Soul
Mugen can be seen walking towards Connor. The two men have already begun unleashing repsectable ammounts of flames all around them. Mugen, the user of the Mugen Mugen no Mi, a fruit that allows to infinitely spawn anything that has been inside the eater's body for more than a week. Connor, the Burning Back, who cosumed the Paramiecia Hono Hono no MI (Flame Fruit), and who, with a circuit of flame-resistant tatoos that runs all over his body, wields flames masterfully. The two men who clashed once before get ready to settle an open score. Mugen knows that it is not time for him yet to face Owari, as he's still not... fully charged. On the other hand, Connor understands that he is the best in the force to deal with a man who can infinitely spawn materials, and has tremedous fighting prowess to support that. Now, their fight begins. Connor tries to take a step towards Mugen, but instantly, five rings of katana swords appear around him, in various sizes, rotating at immense speeds. They are getting closer and closer, and even start ripping his clothes off. However, they don't manage to reach his skin, as Connor unleashes a huge wave of flames from all over his body, stoping the flames and melting them. Will Flame. Mugen is suprised that Connor is already showing a new hidden ace. Connor imbued his own flames with haki, and with that, managed to make the flames have substance. In that substance, the swords got stuck, and then melted by the high temperatures. Chemical Spawn: Combustion Mugen manifests a few molecules of highly explosive materials around Connor, but finds that this new trick is harder to defeat. The only weakness of the Mugen fruit, besides having to analyze the material for a week, is that it cannot spawn things inside areas that are considered living, or haki imbued. One of Mugen's strategies for defeating Connor was to simply spam him with explosives inside his flames, and to kill him with his own powers. It seems that he will have to take a harder approach... Mugen: I have come to terms with the fact that I have to defeat you before Magnus arrives and takes on Owari... In fact, I need to fight you, to be honest. Connor: To prove something? To settle the score? Mugen: To be ready to bring hell to Owari. Connor: So you say that not only will you defeat me, but doing that will make you stronger? You boast as pridefully as alawys. Mugen: And yet that is exacly what is going to happen. In fact, I bielieve that if you don't show me another ace in your sleeve soon, you are going to lose before Magnus even makes it here. Before Connor could respond, he finds himself trapped in absolute darkness. He looks around, but nothing can be seen. In the four corners of the dark "room" he is closed in, crimson flames are lit. They are slowly spreading, and inside them, the reflection of Connor can be seen. Crimson Room In the sound of that, the whole room is filled with the crimson flame, and Connor has to react pretty fast, producing huge ammounts of his own haki flame to clash with the incoming attack. After a short while, he realizes that he can't match the infinite spawn at this rate, and simply closes his eyes, sighing. Burning Back, He starts producing more flames on his black, where the tatoo circuit has its base -hence his epithet- and the flames start spreading all over his body. Basically, every pore of his body is secreting flames to counter the trap Mugen made for him, but along the lines of the tatoos the flames are much denser and more powerfull. Burning Release Spikes are released from all over Connor's body, spikes made of solid flames, that extend until they hit what seemed like infinity, cracking it. Connor then swings his arms, and finally breaks his cage. Mugen: For your information, that was a room made of Vantablack, the darkest material in the world... 99% darkness, it trully seems like the infinte space. But it was only a trap that covered up the real play. Crimson Wings Just as Connor gets out of the room, Mugen's flames stop attacking him.. However, he sets his eyes on something much more horrible. From Mugen's back, a pair of huge wings that look partly demonic and partly dragonic spread, and have enveloped a huge part of the field. They are set on the crimson flame, and around them, pieces of metal can be seen hanging. Mugen: The Crimson Dragon flaps its wings once, as a warning... The second time you see these wings will be the end of the fight. Mugen can be seen with a very serious look on his face. The winds generated by the wings moving is making his blonde hair cover up his face and his white coat moves around violtently. On one hand, he is holding a katana swor,d while on the other, he is holding a card that shines brighly. Connor: So you already brought out the dragon? Mugen: Partly. You need to understand, this dragon is my very soul. To fight a battle this critical and not stake it would be folly, wouldn't you agree? Connor: Wise words. I shall heed to them and show you something good. Connor, as the wings are coming his way, takes a battle ready position. He then lights a huge ammount of flames on his back, which simply runs around the circuit in a fast rythm. Burning Blast Connor simply punches with both fists at once towards the two wings, and as he does so, the flames on his back are split in half and launched along with two shockwaves that originiate from the punches. The flame attack crashes onto the wings, and huge winds are released from the explosion that ensues. However, it doesn't faze the fighters, who appear infront of eachother, wielding swords and daggers. They attack the enemy with all they have, but they prove to be pretty equal in hand-to-hand combat. Crimsos Slash Burner Sword As if they had planned it, both coat their weapons with immense ammount of flames and release two flying slashes that shake the place. Connor: To not stop burning is the essense of the Burnign Back... If you say you wanna fight me as a warmup, then I'll tell you that I'm starting to get at a good temperature.... Just be carefull not to get burned. Connor finds an opening in Mugen's defenses, and creates a small, compressed sphere of flames, which he thrusts into Mugen's abdonmen. The pirates spawns some water to mitigate the damage, but still gets pierced, and can feel his insides burning up. Crimson... Execution. As Connor launched the flaming attack at Mugen, he got caught in another trap. A weird plastic can be seen rooting him to the ground, and above him a ton of blades are falling, aiming to kill. Burning Explosion Connor simply shows his back at the incoming attack, and launches an flame wave with heat never seen before. Mugen: it my idea... or is his temperature rising steadily? Connor then uses his body's power to simplt break himself out of the plastic roots, and looks at Mugen. Connor: So that was a distraction as well? Synchro '' '. Mugen stands tall, wearing an armor that is obviously made out of the dragon his card holds, the demonic Crimson Dragon. Using the trick Yusei used against Owari and Crow is using right about now in his fight with Doyle, Mugen merged with the dragon, gaining an immense power boost. '''Mugen: Notice that my armor has no wings. I hope you can bring your game up more cause I'm not ready to light up the sky yet. Connor: Try me. As Connor speaks, Mugen has already appeared above and infront of him, and kicks him in the face powerfully, sending him flying through a maze of sharp shards and poison he created. However, Connor is simply flying through everything without the materials touching him. Mugen: So it wasn't my imagination... I'm used to heat, so I didn't realize sooner... Your burning circuit isn't meant to simply channel your flames, right? Connor: *He smiles as he stands up* Correct. The true meaning of the Burning Back is to help me achieve my ultimate power and the reason your infinity doesn't work on me... Connor starts walking at Mugen... and beneath him, the soil starts melting. Burning Point... Mugen spawns a few materials that create a mechanism like a gun, and fires a few shots... Before the projectiles can even get close to Connor, they are melted and then consumed by the haki-imbued solid flame. Connor: Doyle finally explained the science behind it a few days ago. He said that everythign has a melting point, but when we use factors like Haki and devil fruit items, things get a lot wierder. After runnign some tests, he told me with absolute certainty that by chance I had discovered a groundbreaking science fundumental... Connor is about five meters away from Mugen, and he starts sweating heavily... Mugen: This is... seriously dangerous. You have managed to make most of my arsenal pretty useless... I give it to you, you are indeed a bad match for me... Mugen, as a drop of sweat drops from his forehead, grins... A grin that is so similar to Magnus'. At that moment, the music that played when Magnus arrived starts playing, and all fights momentarily stop. Mugen: However, I couldn't give up now... Especially since he finally arrived. It's only a matter of time now... So we must continue, now Connor! Connor: I really don't get what you are aiming to do, but I don't care. Whatever it is, I will defeat it along with you... NOW COME, MUGEN! I WILL BURN YOU! Mugen grins and laughs for a tillte bit, but contains his excitement... a tiny bit more... Both dash, and reach the opponent in a matter of seconds... Right now, those two, one wearing an infisible armor of unbearable heat, and the other the power of the dragon of legends clash with all their might... Minutes pass, and the fight ravages their surroundings... Flames, materials, powerfull strikes, everything goes. Nothing can stand up to their brute destructiveness, and trully, those two are the strongest fighters on the field right now, excluding Magnus, and considering how damaged and tired Marimo and Marcus are. Connor: I'm starting to get tired... Time to end this. As Mugen fails to cut Connor with two twin swordstrikes, Connor takes a step back and focuses. A burning passion for survival was etched into this body. The heat of the only beacon of light in a world covered by the shadows of men... Sun. BURNING SUN ' Connor instantly releases all the flames he has stores all over his body and centers them between his palms... The whole circuit of flames around him ends up in the ten fingers of the man, and the flames, as they get continuously more compact, start even having their own gravitational pull. '''BURNING LIFE ' Mugen in stunned by the force of the entity that Connor created, and without a choice to react otherwise, spawns as much diamond as he can between himself and the miniature sun. A huge explosion covers up the whole island, one of such immense heat that if two Gods weren't on it, it would have been vaporized instantly... ---- Mugen can be seen, trying to stand up. His clothes are ravaged, his body is burned in many places, and generally he's in the worst shape we've ever seen him in... However... A grin forms on his lips again. '''Connor: You choose to stand up. I admire your foolishness, but I do not advise you to come at me anymore... Your powers, even while donning the Dragon, cannot match my Burning Point... Connor approaches the struggling Mugen, and lowers his body so he can talk to him. Connor: And I can do the Sun again. So surrender. Mugen looks at Connor in the eye, and at that moment, Connor feels like he is struck by a meteor. His hand starts trembling even, but along with it, so does the earth itself... A few lightnings strike with a loud bang, and winds are going out of control, evne though Atazard's fight is over by now. Mugen: *Coughing blood* To have... you... as my opponent.... was a blessing. Trully, I feel like everything in my life has lead me to this point, where I stand here.. *coughs some more blood* wrecked by you. Mugen fianlly stands up, and Connor does too. Mugen: When we found those dragons and the devil fruits in the chamber, we thought it wasn't real... We soon came to realize that something from above was guiding us to greateness. I still... do not know what that could be. Mugen then raises his hand, as the shaking becomes even rougher... Waves of Haoshoku are cracking the ground, with enough pressure to crush bones. Mugen: That man, Magnus. He is a goal for me, a man I must absolutely reach and surpass one day... Mugen lowers his hand, and places it on his chest. Mugen: "Burning Back"... You spoke of placing your soul in this fight... You described the burning passion that drives you to survive in this rotten world. You have set everything imaginable in flames. I could not be more gratefull that you were my opponent. Mugen smiles with excitement, and at that momment, both Magnus and Owari stop fighting. Marimo also looks at Mugen's general direction, while somewhere in the world, a man whose smile still haunts us thinks to himself "Another one?". Mugen: YET YOU HAVE FAILED TO SET ON THING ON FIRE! All around the island, the sound of a heartbeat can be heart. Slow, steady, powerfull... Just like the sound of a heartbeat from that cave, years ago. Mugen: FOR EVERYTHING I STAND FOR AND HOLD DEARLY, I WILL FIGHT PUTTING MY SOUL AT STAKE! On Mugen's fist, a fire is lit, and at that moment, he grabs something and pulls... ARABURU TAMASHI! BURNING SOUL! ' '''BURST! ' Everything stops going insane, yet the atmosphere is heavy... On this island, another legend was born. Mugen takes a step, and looks at himself. He is wearing his crimson dragon armor over his white coat. All around him, his own variation of the pantheon flame, the crimson flame, has gained a new colour... Black dances along with the crimson inside the flame now... And on his back, the two wings, in a smaller, more normal size, yet with amazing pressure around them. '''Connor: Soul... burst? Is this what you were warming up for? The form Owari used to get to the level he is? Mugen: *His voice is deeper, his gaze steady* Exacly. Your fight, both metaphorically and literally was the last stepping stone for my burnign soul to burst. The emotions I have been feeling ever since we met the Espadas... Durning the war with Shir... When I saw Yusei die while being paralized... When I saw Magnus almost die! When I saw Owari declare World War and fuck everything over! It all bottled up and exploded! You fought well, and I will forever be in your graditude. Now rest. Connor: Rest? You;'re joking! Flames erupt all around him, as he prepares to fire another one of his Burning Suns. Burning Su... Crimson Sword. Mugen simple appears behind Connor, sheathing his two katana swords... Connor falls on the ground, as two huge wounds appear on his chest, and blood splashes everywhere... Mugen: Owari... It's time to let you taste my anger. All of it. Mugen can be seen walking away from the instantly defeated Connor with an amazingly focused and powerfull look... Towards his destiny. Category:Blog posts